Pouches made out of metal foil and plastic have become popular for carrying drinks. A number of these pouches can be carried in a carton, but the removal of one pouch results in the destruction of the carton. It would be desirable to have a carton that could dispense these pouches one at a time, but yet remain intact for future dispensing or for carrying. These cartons typically contain ten pouches in two rows of five pouches each.